Patient 17999 (Video)
"Patient 17999" is a video that was uploaded to Youtube on the 30th of October 2017. Content "Patient 17999" starts off with the logo of an organisation called "MedicalMedical" against a blue background. This quickly transitions to a character played by Jordan Walker wearing rag-like clothing. The video is distorted with VHS tape effects. The character is standing in a white room. The character introduces himself as "Jordan", a patient at MedicalMedical. We then get a quick shot of Jordan peeling off some of the skin on his hand. We cut back to the view of Jordan from before, except this time he's holding a piece of paper, seemingly reading from it. "MedicalMedical cares about their patients" "They treat us well, and provide us options" There is a cut here, to Jordan walking around, seemingly frustrated. Jordan walks off-screen for a short time. during his absence we start to hear what sounds like distorted sobbing. We then see (In order) a square hole in a wall, lined with black paint to emphasize it, someone rubbing something on their hands, and Jordan trying to crawl through the hole. All of a sudden, it changes to a pink background with words upon the screen, narrated by a female voice. The voice asks us if we've picked our favourite colour, with three differently coloured cartoon syringes appearing below the text. The screen goes a pale green, with a simplified Caduceus emblem in the background. The woman begins talking again. "Our clinic is secure, sound, and easy to navigate." "If you ever feel lost, simply ask one of our associates for directions." The scene suddenly shifts back to being filmed, with the camera moving in between black pipes in a concrete room. We shift again, this time seeing the MedicalMedical logo on the television from Lost in the Factory. We cut to a scene of someone's limbs flailing against a white wall, though we never see who it is. The arms and legs quickly vanish from view, leaving us staring at the wall for a while. During this time we begin to hear muffled breathing. The scene then shifts to text, overlaying a repeated video of Jordan moving his head. The text reads: "Patient 17999 suffers from skin conditions of an unidentifiable nature." "The patient will remain in the care of MedicalMedical to test our new line of antipruritics." We are then shown the text "/archives", with the names of several documents listed below. These documents are "care plan.doc", "dermatophzenyciamen.doc", "patient in.doc", "schedule.doc", and "abnormal.wav". We cut back to Jordan speaking. "One of the best things about MedicalMedical is once your treatment is over, they discharge you" "Once you're discharged, you're free to leave." Jordan asks someone offscreen if the scene is better with a plant, before placing a plant behind himself. "And so, that's really one of the highlights of the experience." Characters * Patient 17999 (Character) Notes * "dermatophzenyciamen" is not a word. * MedicalMedical and The Factory are likely one and the same, seeing as the MedicalMedical logo appears on the screen from The Factory, and that both this video and Lost in the Factory make reference to getting lost inside their facilities. Trivia * The symbols used in the video were drawn by PunMasterCella. Category:Videos